One Brief Moment
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: In the end, Rei Hino's day didn't really matter because no matter how hard she tried to stay preoccupied her desire remained, bubbling just beneath the skin, and there was no amount of productivity that erased it.


I don't often do solo action, but… Here goes!

**c.c.c**

She had given it her all to resist temptation—no, really, she had.

And maybe if she kept telling herself that, she could feel a little less guilty about slipping quietly into her room and sliding the shoji screen soundlessly shut behind her, her heart beating just a little too quickly.

She had gone to school. Swept the stone stairs leading up to the shrine. Watched mindless television. Read a book. Scrubbed the shrine floors until they shone. Went grocery shopping. Talked on the phone with Usagi while the vegetables she had bought simmered in a pot on the stove. Ate dinner with her grandfather. Washed the dishes. Took a long, _cold_ shower. Wandered around in the garden outside until the mosquitos had begun to eat her alive. Retreated into the safety of the house and, with a curious sense of anticipation, ascended the stairs to her room.

In the end, her day hadn't really mattered, because no matter how hard she tried to stay preoccupied, her desire remained, bubbling just beneath the skin, and there was no amount of productivity that erased it. Because, when it came down to it, Rei Hino had tried to douse the embers that flickered within her core—just once!—and had only succeeded in fanning them into full-on flame.

To put it simply, she had inadvertently created a monster.

After taking a steadying breath, the raven-haired beauty crossed the room, completely oblivious to its neat, rather Spartan contents, revealed by the dim light of the lamp sitting on the surface of her destination: an oak nightstand next to her futon. She knelt, the dark blue fabric of her bathrobe pooling around her feet, and after a moment's hesitation, pulled open the single drawer and reached inside, feeling around beneath the clothing within and wrapping her fingers around the short, all-too familiar shape of an object she had become very well acquainted with this past week. Upon removing the object from its hiding place, her cheeks went a faint shade of crimson, chocolate-toned orbs lingering on its lavender, slightly-curved form: a vibrator.

It had been a gift from Minako—a wildly inappropriate gift that she had glared daggers at the blonde for even _thinking_ to give her while her cheeks had caught flame and she shoved the plastic packaging back down into the gift bag from which she had pulled it—and one that she should have immediately and discreetly gotten rid of. But something had told her to hide it away instead and for almost a year, the vibrator had been sitting at the bottom of her drawer—out of sight, out of mind.

Until just recently, that is.

Dark eyes returned to the object in question and she sighed, biting her bottom lip. She wasn't sure _what _had inspired her to put a battery inside of the device and see what all of the buzz—no pun intended— was about, but it had been a major turning point in her nightly routine.

Now, it seemed she was incapable of drifting off into a sound sleep without the help of her little friend.

With another sigh, this one in resignation, the miko collapsed onto her futon without bothering to push the drawer shut, an anticipatory warmth filling her slim, nubile form as she stared up at the ceiling, gingerly clutching the toy, and wondered idly if there was something wrong with her. Sure, males were weak, cowardly creatures capable of thinking of and serving only themselves, but they were good for _one _thing. Rei was stunning; she could have any man she wanted. Though, with the pleasure these little solo sessions offered, who needed one? These… _cravings_ were still very new to her, but the thrill of exploring herself and getting to know the female form, well…

She was beginning to realize that boys probably weren't the right option for her.

Casting aside the errant thought and filing it away in a place she'd later return to, the young woman loosened the tie holding her robe shut and drew her knees up, parting her thighs slightly and shivering at the cool draft that gusted over heated, sensitive flesh.

Was she really going to do this again?

Moving almost mechanically, the raven-haired teen raised her free hand—the left—and stroked the strip of dark curls over her feminine lips, the faintly ticklish feeling sending little frissons of pleasure from synapse to synapse. She was already so responsive… Had just _thinking _about playing with herself really managed to get her so excited?

Rei ceased her stroking and released a frustrated growl. This was perhaps her favourite-least favourite part of masturbating: the control she had over the situation. The pace was entirely up to her and she could wreak exquisite torture on her pleasure receptors, working her way up to the brink of orgasm before, panting and trembling, allowing herself taut muscles to relax and her heartbeat to slow before working herself up again—rinse, wash, repeat, or she could target the intensely sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, making toe-curling-ly slow circuits around it until her instincts had her hips jerking and her eyes rolling back in her head as she lost herself in the mind-blowing ecstasy of a swift and sudden orgasm.

More often than not, she chose the latter—and tonight was no exception.

She parted her lower lips, instinctively spreading her thighs further to give herself ample space to work, and made circles around her clit with the tip of the toy, hissing quietly at the pleasurable sensation. Patience wasn't one of her strong suits—as a Senshi of Fire, she was very much like the element: greedy, powerful, passionate—and it wasn't long before she pressed down on its base to switch the vibrations on and sucked in a breath, her thighs tensing at the first electric arc of pleasure it sent spiraling outwards.

Her mind went blank, her circles deteriorating as she bucked, hot wetness suffusing her sex. She was close. So very, very close, and she bit back a squeal as she clenched her thighs together, her toes curling. By some Herculean amount of will power, Rei kept the vibrator going—even as what had begun as a tidal wave of pleasure threatened to close over her head with all the incredible force of a tsunami—and she released a strangled cry as her world flew to pieces and rearranged itself—until there was only her, the bliss that made her inner muscles clench spasmodically, and the unimaginably powerful sensation of losing herself completely to the yawning abyss that awaited her.

For one brief moment she was flying; her eyelids fluttered, her heart skipping a beat for one perfect, infinitesimal period of time.

And, as reality returned to its rightful place and she drifted down from her high, her thighs trembling as slick heat dribbled from her sex, the dark-haired heroine relaxed against her sheets. There was a muffled _thud _as the toy hit the tatami mat below, but she didn't concern herself with that fact just yet. Right now, all that mattered was that she was completely and utterly at ease. She felt good, loose—as though she could tackle anything that life and the forces of evil could throw at her. And throw they would, she knew. It was rare moments of total serenity like this that kept her from going stark raving mad—especially considering the hefty weight the responsibility of maintaining balance in the universe placed on her shoulders.

'_I should thank Minako,' _the miko thought muzzily. She owed the blonde for nudging her in the right direction to discover the existence of such a wonderful relaxation method. _'I can just see her face now.'_

Silly, pretty Minako would be so smug…

Within moments, the young woman was sound asleep, a peaceful smile curving full lips.

**-End-**

Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!


End file.
